Love at First Sight
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: I know the title's a bit original. After Draco leaves Hogwarts, he opens a potion shop in Hogsmeade. One day, a girl from Hogwarts visits the shop and to know the rest, just re-read the title... Please R&R!
1. Conscerning Potions

Hi, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I love the movies, but haven't read the books much. I haven't read the last book, and a couple of my facts in this story may be a bit off, but, hey, the motto of this site is "Unleash Your Imagination", isn't it? Forgive me for any fact that are a bit off. I really hope you like this story; I have worked very hard on coming up with it. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Conscerning Potions

After leaving Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy along with his friend Gregory Golye started a potions shop in Hogsmeade with the help of Professor Snape. In the two years the shop had been there, it was rather successful. Most of the time while Draco was in Hogwarts, he had always talked of opening a potions shop, and now it was a reality. If one went into the shop, they could find almost any potion ingredient imaginable, as well as a wide range of potions tools. Many Hogwarts students went there to get the needed ingredients for their potions classes.

--

Anna Kane was a beautiful, young girl who was in her seventh and last year in Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin house. She came from a wealthy, pure-blood family. Every member of her family for the past 10,000 years had been a witch or wizard. Although she came from a wealthy, pure-blood family, she was not at all arrogant or snobbish as were many other of the pure-blood students in Slytherin. She was kind and sweet and she excelled in nearly every subject she took. Professor Snape had commented that she was a very gifted witch. Professor Snape rather enjoyed having her in his potions class. Also, unlike many of the students in Slytherin, she was good friends with several members of Griffendor house.

Anna and one of her close Slytherin friends, Willamina Carver, who everyone called 'Mina' walked down one of the hallways of Hogwarts to reach Anna's flying lesson. Anna was one of the Beaters of the Slytherin Quidditch Team and she received special flying lessonsfor that purpose. Mina had received special permission from one of the teachers to go watch Anna's flying leason. As they walked, they always talked and gossiped.

"So, how are you doing in your advanced potions class?" Mina asked.

"I'm doing pretty good." Anna answered, "I'm running out of a few of the ingredients I use alot, though."

"Why don't you just go get some more ingredients?" Mina asked.

"I don't know of any good potion shops around here; the only one I know of is way over in Diagon Alley." Anna answered.

"Well, you know that Malfoy guy that used to go to school here? I hear he has a really good potions shop right over in Hogsmeade." Mina said.

"What's the name of it?" Anna asked, seriously thinking of going there.

"I think it's called Malfoy's Potions Shoppe." Mina answered.

"I think I just might go there." Anna said.

"I hear it's very good." Mina said as they stepped out into the courtyard where Anna would have her flying lesson.

A/N: I know it's a short first chappy, but I'll try to make the next one longer. I know that the name of Draco's potion shop is a bit original, but it was all I could come up with.


	2. Love at First Sight

I know the first chapter was REALLY short, but I'll try to make this one longer.

Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

Anna walked down the bustling street of Hogsmeade, looking for Draco's potion shop. She had looked for sometime now and hadn't found it. She was now strongly considering asking directions. She walked up to an old wizard sitting on the small porch of Madam Rosemerta's Pub.

"Excuse me, sir, but I seem to be lost; could you give me some directions?" Anna asked politely.

"Of course, pretty miss, where it be that you want to go?" the kind, old wizard asked.

"I'm looking for Malfoy's Potions Shoppe." Anna replied.

"Oh, that be right down the street, sixth shop on the left." the wizard replied.

"Thank you, sir." Anna said.

"Yer sure welcome. Always a pleasure to help a pretty lass." the wizard said.

Anna followed the old wizard's directions and sure enough, there was Malfoy's Potions Shoppe. It was a wooden building a bit larger than the others in Hogsmeade and there was a sign above the door 'Malfoy's Potions Shoppe'. She opened the door and stepped inside. This was one of the best potions shop she'd ever seen. On the walls had several shelves on them and they were lined with jars and small boxes of many, many different kinds of potion ingredients. There were also open cabinets, the tops of them about three or four feet off the ground and jars and boxes lined them as well. From the ceiling hung many types of dried herbs and plants used in brewing potions. In the middle of the room was a huge cauldron with a large amount of a sweet-smelling potion brewing in it. The air smelled thick of herbs and the brewing potion. Anna walked over to one of the shelves and began searching for the ingredients she was running out of. She found them without any trouble. After she found what she was looking for, she just browsed for a while to see what all they had.

Just then, Draco walked out of a door behind the counter, carrying a small box, which he set under the counter. He then sat down on a stool behind the counter to watch the shop. He looked around and saw a girl looking at the different things on the shelves.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" he asked.

"No thank you; I'm just looking." Anna said.

When Anna turned to face Draco to answer his question, Draco was awestruck by her beauty. She had long, hair as black as a river at midnight, deep blue eyes, fair, young skin, and full, pretty lips. She was arrayed in the robes of a Slytherin Hogwarts student. Draco swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded as the girl went on looking.

When Anna saw the boy sitting on the stool behind the counter, she was mesmerized. He had very, very light blond hair, dark blue eyes, and light skin. He was wearing a black T-shirt, a green, pull-over hoodie jacket, and a pair of blue jeans. Not wanting him to notice her staring at him, she went back to looking at the contents of the shelves, stealing a glance at him every now and then. When Anna was done looking, she walked over to the counter where Draco sat to pay for her potion ingredients.

"That'll be ten sickles." Draco said after totaling up her ingredients.

Anna gave him the money and picked up the brown paper bag in which he had placed her ingredients. Just as she was about to turn around, Draco spoke up.

"Excuse me." he said.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Could I know your name?" he asked.

"And what would you do with my name?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I would hear your name if it costs me my ears." Draco said.

Smiling, Anna replied, "It's Anna. Anna Kane."

She turned and walked out the door. Draco looked on after her, looking dreamily hypnotized. He smiled like he was drunk. Noticing this, Goyle, who had come out just a few minutes ago, smiled and waved his hand in front of Draco's face to bring him out of the clouds.

"Hey, snap out of it." he said, laughing.

Draco didn't snap out of it and continued to look on.

--

Anna walked leisurely down the street of Hogsmeade, thinking of the handsome boy she'd met in the potion shop. He seemed sweet the way he asked for her name. As she neared Madam Rosemerta's Pub, she thought she would treat herself to a Butterbeer. She walked up to the pub and saw the old wizard with whom she had talked earlier still sitting on the porch.

"Ye find what ye needed?" he asked, motioning at the bag Anna was carrying.

"Yes, thank you." she answered.

Anna stepped into the pub and saw that it was rather busy. The shrunken heads hanging in the doorway whistled at her as she walked by. She slightly blushed as she walked over and sat beside the bar.

"What'll it be?" Madam Rosemerta asked, walking over to her, wiping out a pint with a rag.

"A Butterbeer, please." Anna replied.

"In a pint?" Madam Rosemerta asked.

"Yes." Anna answered.

Madam Rosemerta poured the Butterbeer into a pint cup and slid it down the bar to Anna. Anna caught it and tilted it up to her lips to take a swig. She loved the sweet taste of Butterbeer. She finished off her Butterbeer and left the pub. She walked back up the street and down the pathway back to Hogwarts.

A/N: I know Draco may sound a bit OOC, but don't we all when we're in love?


	3. The Art of Love

I told you I would make the previous chapter longer. :)

Chapter 3: The Art of Love

Anna and Mina sat in the Slytherin common room on a couch in front of the large, decorative fireplace. They had both had a long day in their classes and it felt good to stretch out on the soft couch in front of the fire.

"How'd you like that potions shop in Hogsmeade?" Mina asked.

"Oh, it was very nice." Anna answered.

Mina noticed that Anna was grinning sheepishly while writing on the piece of parchment on a book in her lap.

"What are you up to?" Mina asked.

"Nothing." Anna said, 'innocently'.

"I know that look. Go ahead, you can tell Mina." Mina said.

"I met a boy in the potions shop." Anna said quietly, not wanting to attract any attention from the other students in the common room.

"Oh, what's his name?" Mina asked.

"I never did find out, but he seemed very sweet the way he asked me for my name." Anna answered.

"What'd he say?" Mina asked.

"He asked me my name and I asked him what would he do with my name and he said, 'Oh, I would hear your name if it cost me my ears.' " Anna answered.

"Awww, that was sweet." Mina said, "And you didn't even find out his name?"

"No. I think I'll go back tomorrow and asked him." Anna said.

--

Draco and Goyle sat in the large back room of their potions shop, in front of the fireplace which had a warm fire blazing away. The large back room doubled as their home. In one corner of the room was a small kitchen and on the wall to the right of the door was a fire place and a couch and two chairs. There was a doorway next to the fireplace that lead to a storage room for the potion ingredients and outside was an outhouse. On the other side of the fireplace was a large trunk of Draco's that housed his possessions. Next to the doorway that lead to behind the counter of the potion shop was another large trunk of Goyle's that housed his possessions. There was a large bookshelf on the wall between the kitchen and the fireplace that housed several books of many subjects and some small trinkets they had collected. In the corner next to the main doorway was a small potion-brewing area with a table and a corner-cabinet that housed potion ingredients and tools. All in all it was a rather comfortable place to live in.

Draco was curled up in one of the big arm-chairs in front of the fireplace with a sketchpad of parchment and a slender stick of artists' charcoal, drawing a 'work of art'. He had been working on it for over an hour now, and Goyle was wondering what was so important to spend so much time drawing.

"What in the world are you drawing?" Goyle, who was stretched out on the couch, asked.

"Hold on..." Draco said as he placed the final touch on his drawing.

He turned it around and on the brown parchment was a perfect charcoal drawing of the girl they'd seen the previous day in the shop. Goyle was amazed by Draco's great attention to detail in this drawing. There seemed to be no part of the girl's face that was not drawn perfectly and symmetrical.

"That is amazing. How did you remember what she looked like so well?" Goyle asked.

"Oh, one could never forget a face as beautiful as hers." Draco said, turning the sketchpad back around to look over his work of art, "I hope I get to see her again."

Goyle chuckled and closed his eyes.


	4. Afternoon Discussions

Chapter 4: Afternoon Discussions

The next day was a Saturday and Anna didn't have any classes. After breakfast, she walked down the pathway from Hogwarts to the small but merry town of Hogsmeade to Draco's potion shop. She opened the door and saw Draco sitting behind the counter, reading the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_. Upon hearing the small bell ring above the door, Draco looked up and smiled to see Anna again.

"Hey, it's good to see you again." he said, folding the newspaper and setting it aside.

"It's great to see you, too." Anna said, "Forgive me, but I rushed out of here so quickly the other day, I didn't even ask your name."

"It's Draco." Draco answered.

"Mm...I thought it was sweet the way you asked me for my name." Anna said.

Draco everso slightly blushed.

"Oh, before I forget, I have something to show you..." Draco said, bending down to get something out of the cabinet under the counter.

He raised back up and had a sketchpad of parchment. He opened it to a particular page and turned it around to face Anna. Anna was taken aback by the hand-drawn picture in front of her.

"Is that me?" she asked, amazed.

"It sure is." Draco answered, "Pull up a stool and sit down."

Anna pulled a stool over from the corner beside the counter and sat down, laying her brown leather bookbag on the countertop.

"Oh, this is magnificent." Anna said, taking the sketchpad and admiring the picture, "How did you draw such a perfect picture of me after we'd only met once?"

"Oh, one could not forget a face so beautiful as yours." Draco said, "You can have it if you want."

"Thank you." Anna said, carefully tearing the picture out of the sketchpad and putting it in between the pages of one of her books so it wouldn't get wrinkled or folded.

"I was kind of hoping that we could get to know one another better." Draco said.

"I'd like that." Anna said.

"I see you're in Slyhterin." Draco said, noticing the Slytherin emblem on one side of her robe.

"Oh, yes. Nearly every member of my family have been in Slyherin for centuries." Anna said.

"So have mine." Draco said, "I take it you're a pure-blood?"

"Yes, nearly every member of my family for the past 10,000 years have been a witch or wizard." Anna said.

"Wow, not even my family has been around that long." Draco said, "What year are you in at Hogwarts?"

"Seventh." Anna answered, "I'm one of the beaters on the Slytherin Quidditch Team."

"Really? I used to be their Seaker." Draco said.

"You did?" Anna asked, already amazed at how much they had in common.

They went on talking for several hours, taking a short break whenever a customer came in. Their long conversation revealed that they had a great deal in common. Anna's father and Draco's father were very well acquainted an both worked at the Ministry of Magic. Later on that afternoon, Anna left the shop to go back to Hogwarts for dinner. Just before she left, she asked Draco one last question.

"You know, there's a Quiddich game coming up next week if you want to come. It's gonna be Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw." Anna said.

"So that means you'll be playing?" Draco asked.

Anna nodded.

"I'll be there." Draco said, smiling.

"All right. I'll expect you then." Anna said, leaving.

She nearly ran all the way back to Hogwarts to make it in time for dinner. She and Draco had talked longer than she thought.


	5. The Qidditch Game

Frodo's Girl Forever, thank you very much for the support!

Chapter 5: The Quidditch Game

The days passed and the day of the Quidditch game finally came. Anna and the other members of the Slytherin Quidditch Team all sat in the small room under the stands around the Quidditch Field, waiting for time for the game to start. As they sat there, the canvas 'door' tote room moved aside and someone stepped in. Anna looked up and saw Draco standing there.

"Draco, you came!" Anna said happily, running over and hugging him.

"Of course I did." Draco said, hugging her back, "This place hasn't changed a bit."

Just then, Madam Hootch stuck her head inside the door.

"We're ready to start, children." she said.

"You'd better go get you a seat." Anna said, picking up her Firebolt broomstick.

Draco left the room and went to the Slytherin house stand to watch the game. Anna and the rest of the Quidditch team mounted their brooms and flew out of the starting gate onto the Quidditch Field, the students and teachers cheering. They all lined up in a circle, hovering about twenty feet above the ground and Madam Hootch stepped out onto the field where the box of Quidditch balls were.

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." she said, opening the box andkicking it, the Bludgers errupting and flying madly everywhere, followed by the Golden Snitch.

She picked up the Quaffle and tossed it up into the air, the Quidditch players flying everywhere and the game beginning. The game lasted for hours without anyone seeing the Golden Snitch. Slytherin was leading Ravenclaw 150-30. Anna positioned herself beside one of the teachers' stands, keeping her eyes peeled for any dangers the Bludgers may cause. She had been one of the Slytherin Beaters since her second year and she had her eyes very well trained to notice minute things about the game.

As she hovered there, she heard what sounded like a Bludger approaching her. Her eyes darted around, but she saw nothing...until. Something slammed into the back of her broom with tremendous force, sending her careening several feet back, but she managed to stay on her broom. She regained her composure and once again saw a Bludger flying towards her. She flew to the left to dodge it. She would have stayed where she was and sent it flying in the opposite direction, but when the Bludger hit her broom the first time, she'd dropped the small bat she used to hit the Bludgers. She flew all around the field, looking back every now and then and continued to see the Bludger chasing her. She just didn't understand it; there hadn't been a rogue Bludger in over seven years. From the Slytherin spectator stand, Draco saw everything and fought the urge to draw out his wand and make that Bludger explode, but he knew if he missed he could seriously injure someone, or even kill Anna. He kept his eyes fixed on Anna and the Bludger chasing her, hoping someone would care to notice her and try to help.

Anna continued to fly away from the Bludger, barely avoiding being hit by it. As she rounded a corner of one of the teachers' stands the Bludger had gone the other way and they collided. Anna was sent speeding towards the ground and she hit with tremendous force, being thrown nearly eighty feet and hitting the ground, violently tumbling the whole time. When she finally came to a halt, she lay on the ground motionless. Draco saw the whole thing happen and he rushed out of the spectator stand and ran across the field to Anna. He knelt beside her and gently turned her over, carefully holding her in his arms.

"Anna? Anna, please wake up!" he said, slightly shaking her, but she made no movement or sound, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!!"

Madam Hootch flew down to them and sprinted over. She knelt down and pressed her fingers to the side of Anna's neck.

"She's alive." she said, "Come, we must get her to the hospital wing."

Madam Hootch carefully picked Anna up in her arms and she and Draco sprinted off to the hospital wing of Hogwarts...


	6. Hopeful Healing

Chapter 6: Hopeful Healing

Draco sat next to Anna's pale form laying on one of the hospital beds in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had gone over her very thoroughly and she did what she could, but Anna was in rather critical condition. She had been given a private room, as did all patients who were in the condition she was in, so she would be away from the hustle and bustle of the hospital wing to heal in peace.

Anna had suffered massive injuries, which included a badly broken left leg, internal bleeding and massive bruising, several broken ribs, and a concussion. Madam Pomfrey had brewed a potion and gave it to Anna to make her stay unconscious so she would not feel the great pain she would be feeling if she were awake. Draco had written a letter and sent it by owl to Goyle in Hogsmeade to let him know that he would be away from the shop for a while and to put him in charge until he returned. Draco intended to stay by Anna's side until she got better. Soon after the accident, Anna's parents had been informed of it and they came immediately to see her. They came to visit her, but they, unfortunately, couldn't stay for long because Anna's father had to get back to work at the Ministry of Magic and her mother had get home to look after Anna's eight younger brothers and sisters.

It turned out the cause of her injuries was the apparent ignorance of one of the Ravenclaw Quidditch players. One of them had secretly cast a spell on the Golden Snitch so it would be easier for the Ravenclaw Seeker to see and catch. During the game, the Snitch and Anna's rogue Bludger collided and the spell shifted to the Bludger, making it rogue andchase Anna. When this was found out, the player responsible was kicked off the Quidditch team and given detention for a month.

Draco gently held her hand in his, whispering reassuring words every now and then. Anna had remained in her green and silver Quidditch robes, but her protective arm and leg plating had been removed,as well as her heavy boots. Madam Pomfrey thought it best that she remain in her Quidditch robed because if they tried to removed them, they cause more damage to Anna. Draco took a wet rag out of the basin on the bedside table and gently wiped it across Anna's fevered forehead.

"Hold on, Anna...please hold on." Draco said.

_Anna found herself wandering in a strange place. She was in a frightening world of feverish dreams and constant pain. She could see a faint ray of light ahead, but the more she tried to move towards it, the farther away it seemed to be. Every now and then, she would hear a familiar voice muttering through the shadows. As she ran through this frightening world, wraith-like shadows gropped and grabbed at her, trying to make her fall and loose hope. One of the shadows gripped her leg and made her fall to the ground. The grey dirt on the ground cut into her skin like she had landed in a sea of small shards of glass. She cried out and remained there on the ground, slowly slipping away...weakening..._

Draco heard the door behind him open andsomeone stepped in. He looked around and saw Professor Snape. Snape walked around to the other side of the bed, holding a small bottle of a deep red liquid.

"How is she?" he asked, sitting down in another chair beside the bed.

"I haven't noticed much change." Draco answered, shaking his head.

"Well, I have something that might help." Snape said, uncorking the bottle.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"A potion that I brewed. It should help." Snape answered.

He gently lifted Anna's head in his hand and carefully poured the red liquid into her mouth, gently massaging her throat so it would go down.

_Anna felt a sudden coolness rush over her. Or rather, through her. The extreme hot that was raging inside her body was suddenly ebbed away and the blue coolness flooded her insides. She felt a tiny ray of hope and she stood back on her own two feet and headed toward the light she saw over the horizon. She knew her love, Draco, had to be on the other side, just waiting for her. She knew when she reached the other side, Draco would embrace her and kiss her, help her survive..._

"There, she should wake within the next twenty-four hours." Snape said, re-corking the bottle and putting it inside his cloak.

As he left, he lightly patted Draco on the shoulder as an encouragement. Draco half-heartedly smiled and fixed his eyes back on Anna's pale, fevered face. He silently prayed deep in his heart that she would have the strength to pull through and survive...


	7. Awakening

Chapter 7: Awakening

Later on, that night, Draco still sat rooted to his spot beside Anna's bed. She hadn't woken up yet, but her breathing didn't seem as labored as it had been. The moon cast a pale blue light through the windows and it landed directly on Anna. A burning candle also dimly lit the room. The flickering of the candle made the sheen of sweat on Anna's face more evident. The faint chirping of crickets could be heard outside. As Draco was about to nod off, he heard a moan come from Anna. He was wide awake immediately and took her hand in his.

"Anna?" he asked hopefully.

Anna moaned and shifted her head slightly. She slowly peeped her eyes open and winced in pain.

"Draco?" she asked, barely audible.

"Yes, my love, I'm here." Draco answered, gently squeezing her hand.

"I knew you would be." Anna said, weakly smiling.

Draco leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips and carefully hugged her. What Anna thought in her feverish dreams had finally come true. She move towards the faint light and on the other side was Draco and he hugged her and kissed her.

"I'll be right back; I'm gonna go get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape." Draco said.

Anna nodded weakly. Draco rushed out of the room and down the hallway to a large room where the teachers gathered to have a little refreshment and talk and gossip.

"Anna's awake!" he exclaimed as he burst trough the door.

Professor Snape, who was sitting in a chair across the room, nearly spit his pumpkin juice out as Draco burst into the room unexpectedly. He coughed and choked as he sat his goblet down on the table.

"She's awake already?" he asked between gasps.

"Yes!" Draco answered.

Snape and Madam Pomfrey followed Draco down the hallway to Anna's room. When they got there, they saw Anna laying on her bed, clutching at her stomach and moaning. They rushed over to her and Draco sat down next to her.

"Easy, Anna. Easy. It's all right." he said, laying his hand on hers and stroking her forehead.

"My potion seems to be working." Snape said.

"What potion?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I gave her a potion to help heal her internal injuries." Snape answered in his usual deep, mysterious voice.

"If it's supposed to heal, why is it hurting so bad?" Anna asked.

"You will feel some pain, but it shows that the potion is working." Snape answered.

After checking over her very thoroughly, Madam Pomfrey concluded that she should be all right if infection didn't set in. She gave Anna a sleeping draft to help her rest. Anna fell asleep almost immediately, already exhausted as it was. She slept rather peacefully all through the night and part of the morning the next day. Still, Draco didn't leave her; he stayed right by her side.

The next morning, Anna was very sore and tired; she barely had the strength to eat the breakfast Draco brought her from the kitchens. After she ate her breakfast, about ten minutes later, she threw up, her injured stomach unable to keep much down. She did the same thing when ever she drank anything, too. She felt horrible the whole day from throwing up and her throat was sore from it. It hurt her shattered ribs to breath too deeply and her muscled were sore and cramping. She was in agony when her leg muscles would cramp around her broken leg. Madam Pomfrey sent a letter via owl to Anna's parents to tell them that she was awake and they came to visit her. They were very happy to see there beloved daughter awake again. Anna was finally on the road to recovery.


	8. Kisses and Flowers

Chapter 8: Kisses and Flowers

As the days passed, Anna slowly recovered and the pain lessened. She missed two or three weeks of classes, but right then, her healing was was more important. As he had promised, Draco stayed with her. Draco was a big help when she wasn't feeling good. He would comfort her or make her laugh and lighten the mood. Anna's parents also came to visit her often, nearly every day.

--

After Anna was healed enough, she went back to her regular dormitory. She could go to classes but she had to be escorted there in a wheelchair by a teacher because her leg wasn't healed enough for her to walk on yet. It was still wrapped in a firm, white cast. Despite her leg, Anna did very well in her classes and caught up rather quickly.

One evening, she was half sitting, half laying on a love-seat in the Slytherin common room, working on catching up on some of her homework. She had her cast-encased leg propped on a soft stool in front of her. Her cast was covered in signatures written in different colors of ink, signed by her friends and classmates. A few of her teachers even signed it, even Professor Snape. A warm fire blazed away in the fireplace to warm the room. The Slytherin common room needed more heat then the others because it was situated _under_the Black Lake. There were only one or two other people in the room, the others were either off somewhere else or up their dormitories. As her quill scratched across the thick, brown parchment, she heard a familiar voice say her name. She looked up and saw Draco standing there with his hand behind his back.

"Hey, Draco. How'd you get in here?" Anna asked, rather curious as they had a password for the door.

"Professor Snape gave me the password." Draco answered, "I brought you something."

He moved his hand out from behind his back to reveal a beautiful, bushy bouquet of red and black roses and green leaves, Anna's favorite flowers.

"Oh, Draco, they're beautiful!" Anna exclaimed taking the bouquet and smelling of the pretty flowers.

"I knew you'd like them." Draco said, sitting down beside her.

"A boy's never brought me flowers before." Anna said, setting the flowers on the small desk in front of her.

"I see everyone's signed your cast." Draco said, noticing the names and short notes written all over her cast.

"Yeah." Anna said, smiling, "You want to sign it?"

"Sure." Draco said, taking the quill Anna was holding out to him.

He neatly wrote his name on the hard cast and wrote underneath his name, 'With lots of love, get better soon'.

"Thank you." Anna said, seeing what he wrote.

Draco nodded and set the quill back on the table.

"Better get these into some water before they wilt." Anna said, taking out her wand.

She waved her wand and quoted and enchantment and a vase filled with water appeared out of mid-air. She picked up her bouquet and placed them in the cool water.

"You really are a gifted witch." Draco said.

"Thank you." Anna said, putting her wand away.

They talked for a while until they decided it was getting late. Draco stood up and started to walked off.

"Oh, before I forget, I wanted to ask you something." he said, "When your leg gets better. would you like to go out for dinner one Friday night?"

"Sure. Where to?" Anna answered.

"Maybe...Madam Crystallia's?" Draco said.

Madam Crystallia's was an elegant restaurant located on the other side of Hogsmeade, frequented by wealthy witches and wizards.

"Sounds good." Anna said.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Draco said walking over to Anna.

He knelt down in front of her and laces their fingers together. He leaned in and their lips met, just a whisper at first, then it grew stronger. Anna responded quickly and placed her hand on the side of Draco's face. Draco teased her tongue with his and she teased back, slightly giggling. Anna moaned, he tasted like sweet strawberries and cream on a cool spring day. The kiss seemed to last forever, but in reality it was only about nine or ten seconds. They drew out of the kiss, breathless.

"Well?" Draco asked, gasping.

"Beautiful..." was all Anna could manage to gasp.

Draco stood up and kissed her hand as he left. As she door to the common room slammed shut, Anna smiled; she had gotten her first bouquet from a boy and her first real kiss all in one night. Just by Draco's sweet kiss, Anna could tell something beautiful would come of this relationship...


End file.
